<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amaya, Who Held Janai's Hand by myfirstplane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194438">Amaya, Who Held Janai's Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfirstplane/pseuds/myfirstplane'>myfirstplane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Episode: s03e09 The Final Battle, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Introspection, Reflection, Told in Janai's point of view</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfirstplane/pseuds/myfirstplane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janai likes this human. She thinks, maybe, she could become something even better than her prisoner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amaya, Who Held Janai's Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amaya is strong. Her punch has impact, even if it is friendly, and Janai holds in a grunt. She turns to glare at the general at her side but is distracted by her gesturing hand, an open palm reaching out from her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai's eyes flick down to the hand for just a moment before she finds Amaya's eyes, looking into them with some sort of disbelief. A question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya Smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dragon Queen, this miracle before them, marvels at the young elf and human just a few paces in front of the two. The Dragon Queen, who has reunited with her baby because of the way this hodgepodge group came together. A moment of harmony and restoration in part, at least, due to Janai and Amaya's connection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Amaya, who is Janai's prisoner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya, who hung off a cliff for her, her grip firm as she both spared and saved her. Amaya, who saved her again in the worst moment of her life; Who didn't shy away from her heaving screams and violent tears as she felt the anguish of every future moment with her sister being abruptly torn away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amaya, who has a pure heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai knows by now that the hostility between elves and humans is misguided, that it has been futile from the start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is grateful she has realized this, because Amaya carries herself with the integrity Janai has always strived for; she admires her easy strength. And she has nice hair, too, short and dark. Her cheeks have an endearing flush to them, and even though her wisecracks make Janai her role her eyes to the back of her head in agitation, she's started to find herself wishing she understood sign language. She wishes Amaya's words could get to her faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janai likes this human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she breathes and raises her hand to meet Amaya's. She feels her own face soften as they make contact, and she does nothing to stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She holds Amaya's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles wide, looking up at the rapturous Dragon Queen. She thinks, as she feels the weight of Amaya's hand in her's, that maybe Amaya could stop being her prisoner and become something even better.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this isn't exactly how the scene actually went but I absolutely adore these two and my heart melted when they held hands so I just had to go a little more in depth with it. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>